The presence of improved explosive devices (“IEDs”) has hampered Allied efforts in the Global War on Terror. Many of the IEDs are detonated by remote control using radio signals, and, therefore, there is an urgent need for improved electronic warfare systems to defeat the radio signals that trigger the IEDs.